


Something Beautiful

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: Ron and Blaise both loved a certain Muggleborn and were left behind. But maybe now there is a chance for something beautiful.





	

Silk sheets tangled around my body, and I am aching all over. My head is killing me. It is a done deed, my best friend has gotten married. I am the only single one left out of the Golden Trio. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

It is not that I fear that they will leave me behind, it is a fact that they have found an anchor while I am still drifting.

I am still caught in the place between sleeping and waking and even though I am not someone who ponders what ifs and would bes, I wonder if I am overlooking something. It is not that I have trouble meeting people, most of them just fail to keep my attention. I want someone who challenges me without making me feel stupid or uncouth all the time.

Mione is much better suited with Theo in that sense. He is intellectually much more her calibre. Our split has been amicable enough. I guess when I realized that I swung both ways her sense of propriety won out. And I wasn't willing to be in her shadow all the time any longer. It is tiring when you have to try and be someone that you are not all the time, when you try to keep up with a person who is so far out of your league in one aspect that you fight to keep her at least down on your level in others, and that is not fair. To anybody.

When I think on it, Harry has found his pendant in another Slytherin and even though I would rather bite my tongue than admit it out loud, Draco is what he needs. Those two are constantly challenging one another, and still there is a love there that I would like to experience myself one day.

“Ron Weasley I can hear you think. It is too bloody early.” A voice interrupts my musings and all of a sudden, a warm body presses up behind me, a body larger than mine, which is a feat in itself seeing as I am six foot tall, and an arm pulls me close. I could freeze and wonder how to get myself out of this situation, but truth be told I don't want to. I feel sheltered, taken care of. And if I know anything about the slight soreness in my arse, I got taken care of very well last night.

I settle back into the embrace and allow my thoughts to wander back to last night.

\--------------------------  
“I can't believe she is actually married.” Zabini throws back another Firewhisky as if it is water and I wonder if I need to keep an eye out for him. I don't want him to ruin her night. She looks so radiant in her husband’s arms.

“Well let’s face it, from the three of us, Theo is by far the one with the most brains.” There would have been a time that that statement would have rankled deeply, but Mione and I have been split for three years now, and I have seen her date Zabini, for a couple months before she met Theo at a conference in Vienna. Well the rest is pretty much history.

“Why are you so calm about this?” Blaise asks me and for the first time in ages, I truly look at the man next to me. He is a superb specimen, I have to admit that. Long, toned limbs, dark locks, and eyes that rival mine in their shade of blue. All sleek elegance and no real edges and for a split second I wonder what he would look like all ruffled, and if Mione ever managed to make a dent in that armour, if she ever really got under his skin.

“Because I look at her, really look at her.” I take pity on him and tell him what I see. “Theo is not only much more intellectual than you and I. We both need something more in life than books. From what I hear you like to go out to museums and dinners, parties and stuff like that and I am much more into sports and games, Mione is happiest with a book and a glass wine.”

Blaise nods thoughtfully at that, but I am not done yet.

“But the most important thing is not that. It is something much more simple. Theo also lets her in. He isn't afraid of being vulnerable for her, because he can hold his own against her. We both never stood a chance against her and that is why we never let her in.”

“When did you get so smart?” there is still sadness in his voice but also a tiny bit of humour. I find myself willing to indulge him and maybe I just want him to smile at me. I wonder if his smile is as beautiful as I remember.

“To get to that point I had to leave for a while after we broke up. I travelled the world and realized that I needed to grow into my own skin before I could even attempt a relationship.” I reply dryly and take another sip of my beer. “You know Blaise, one day you will meet someone who makes you think, but not afraid of asking questions. Someone you feel comfortable with. Someone that makes your skin itch with want.” My mouth runs dry as I look at him and find him watching me intently and my own skin begins to itch slightly.

“I like the way my name sounds when you say it.” he says it quietly and I swallow around the lump that is in my throat all of a sudden. When did he come so close?

“It sounds as if you wouldn't look at me as if I am crazy for buying a car you like just because I can, and as if you wouldn't judge me for wanting to spend money on spoiling you. It sounds as if you could put me together when I come apart. Would you?”

And it is that tiny sliver of insecurity in his words that seals the deal for me. He is taller than I am and I rejoice a little in pulling him down to me to make our lips meet. He gasps a little into my mouth and I find myself plundering what is so willingly offered. Kissing him is intoxicating and I hear myself moan a little. As much as I would love to make him come apart right here and now, I want to savour this experience and also I don't want people watching us. I want him to be mine and mine alone to see. And so I break the kiss and take his appearance in. His lips are swollen and red and his pupils blown wide.

“Are you coming up with me?” I need to ask, need to give him a way out since I don't know much about his experience with men. Maybe he has gotten in deeper than he wanted to? And even though it gives me a pang I would step back immediately, if he needs to leave and think on his attraction to me for a while.

He nods his head and we both leave the party. I catch Harry's look who simply smiles and turns back to his own lover. He trusts me not to break Blaise, and deep down I know that it probably would be the other way around. He could break me if I let him in any deeper.

The way to the hotel room appears to be so long. But his hand is wrapped around mine, holding on strongly. When the door finally closes behind us, he is upon me like a starving wolf upon his meal. He devours my mouth and tears at my clothes. There is so much raw passion hiding underneath that cultured surface.

I give as good as I get, I am not shy when it comes to making love and I have long grown into my body, being naked is nothing that I am ashamed of, and I know that I look good in my own way. My limbs are muscled and my body has been shaped by physical labour. But looking at him, stretched out on the bed, all lean smooth elegance even when he is without clothes, I feel my mouth run dry at the sight of him.

“Damn you are so beautiful like this, Blaise.” I run my hands all over his body and make him arch underneath my touch. He isn't shy asking for what he wants and I soon find myself sucking his cock. It is beautiful, long and smooth, a rosy colour and he tastes divine. I drink his sounds in and as I look up at him from between his legs, I see him come apart.

“Fuck, Ron. You have such a great mouth.” His hand is in my hair and I allow him to fuck my mouth. There is no question that he will take me tonight. He will own me, and I look forward to him stretching my body. Of course I have had sex before, but he is big, and I look forward to testing my body's limits.

He turns me over, his touches anything but shy and I wonder for the fraction of a second if Mione knew that about him, and if that was her breaking point with him. His finger breaches my arsehole and I choke on a loud moan.

“God, I love the noise you make.”

“Oh god yes, more. God damn it move you bastard” I hear myself snarl, and I push against his finger, greedy for more and he complies. He works me open with his hands and before I know it, I am on my back for him, legs spread, and he covers me with his body. Splitting me open, but I welcome the stretch and burn. He goes deep doesn't wait until my body has adjusted to his size and I don't want it gentle tonight either, I want to feel him come morning.

Then I don't know anything apart from his body and mine for a long time until we fall asleep sated for the moment.

And now I am awake and he is still here, draped along my back, a warm presence and I feel so much that I risk spilling much more than my come. He has managed to do what nobody else has so far. He touched that place inside of me, the one I have held sacred, that I protected against being opened up. I am vulnerable to him, and I am afraid that he will take one more look at my face and he will know.

I try to drift back to sleep, when I feel his mouth on my skin, kissing the back of my neck, softly. Nothing urgent about it, just a gentle touch, tasting my body. And his arm tightens subtly as if wanting to hold on.

“Have breakfast with me.” he whispers and to me it sounds more like “Don't leave me here alone”

“If you want I'll have many breakfasts and dinner with you.” I whisper back opening myself for rejection.

He turns me around so that he can look at me and what he sees must be enough because he buries his face in my neck and simply allows me to hold on.

And maybe we will be alright, both of us together.

My mind flicks back to Hermione's words when we met up again after my travels.

“Love is not always something that grows. Sometimes it just hits you. You look and you know. It doesn't even matter if you have seen that person before, one day you look and you are in love. And all that really matters then, is that you allow it to happen. Don't hide behind false pride and you have the chance at something beautiful.”

I think I finally understand what she meant.


End file.
